¡Oh, Hermano… Fóllame!
by Gn Zimmerman
Summary: Empujé la puerta de Edward abriéndola, no esperando una respuesta. Estaba ordenando su ropa y guardándola en el armario. -¿Qué quieres?- -¿Dónde están?- exigí. -¿Dónde está qué?- preguntó con fingida estupidez. -Ya sabes qué...- sonreí, dando un paso hacia él.
1. Relato corto

**¡Oh, Hermano… Fóllame!**

**Advertencias**

Este relato corto pertenece a la Tawny Black, solo lo adapto a los personajes de Twilight. Twilight pertenece a S. Meyer, por tanto el nombre de los personajes en esta adaptación también. NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, POR TANTO NO HABRAN CONTINUACIONES.

**(Si alguien más lleva o llevo la adaptación de este relato, le pido encarecidamente que no arme una trifulca y mejor me envíe un correo)**

**_[Si no les gusta, no es mi problema no armen líos, me estreso fácil]_**

**_{Contenido adulto, ¡es M de por dios!, si no son lo suficiente maduras como para llevar algo así, no lean, no es de mi interés su madurez mental y no estoy para soportar dramas} _**

**La cuenta de GN, las reglas de GN…**

**-Sean bienvenidas, espero hayan leído lo anterior-**

**- Empieza la Historia -**

Baja tus pies de la mesa insistió mi madre, golpeando mis piernas mientras caminaba pasando a mi lado, llevando una cesta de ropa sobre su cadera.

-¡Estoy leyendo! ¡Relájate!- repliqué.

-Bueno, ¡date prisa! Tienes que ir a mover tus cosas fuera de la habitación de tu hermano antes de que vuelva esta noche.

-**_Hermanastro._** Lo haré. Va a estar aquí todo el verano. No es como si fuera a enloquecer si algunas de mis ropas están en la cómoda gruñí.

-¡Tan solo hazlo! Necesita un lugar para poner sus cosas mientras esta aquí, y esa habitación es suya, después de todo- empujó el cesto de ropa hacia abajo sobre la mesa, golpeando mis pies al bajar.

—Lo haré, ¡cielos! —Agarré mis libros y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Caminé por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Edward y abrí la puerta. Yo la tomé cuando él regresó a la Universidad este año. La habitación era más grande que la mía, un montón de espacio para mi ropa y zapatos... Realmente no tenía ganas de mover todas mis cosas de vuelta a mi habitación.

Tiré mis libros en el suelo y caí en la cama de Edward, enterrando mi cara en su edredón. Nunca me moleste en cambiar las mantas en su cama. Olían a su colonia. Me encanta ese olor. Me di la vuelta y mire alrededor de la habitación.

Prácticamente todo estaba de la manera en que él lo dejo. Es decir, tenía mis cosas en su armario y su cómoda... pero todas sus cosas todavía estaban allí. Sus trofeos estaban en el estante, y sus carteles en la pared. Ni siquiera quité sus fotos de todas las chicas rubias pin-up.

-¡Despiertaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_¡Pum!_ Edward aterrizó en la cama a mi lado, rebotando mientras golpeaba el colchón. Supongo que debí de haberme quedado dormida. Gemí y me froté los ojos.

-Mmm... ¿Qué hora es? -refunfuño, enrollándome a mí misma en las mantas.

-¡Es hora de que saques tu culo fuera de mi habitación!- Se echó a reír, empujándome fuera de la cama y hacia el suelo. Se puso de pie sobre mí, agarró la esquina de la manta y tiró. Me abracé con fuerza al edredón y pateé sus piernas.

-¡Está helando aquí!- Le grité. -Sólo déjame que me quede la manta. Ya me voy. Caray.- Me puse en pie a trompicones, tirando de la manta recuperándola de su agarre y reposicionándola alrededor de mis hombros. Él sonrió y me lanzó una almohada.

-La quiero de vuelta antes de que te vayas a la cama, ya lo sabes- advirtió.

-Lo que sea- contesté, arrastrando los pies mientras salía de la habitación.

-Bella, ¿podrías avisar a tu hermano que la cena está lista?- Mi madre gritó desde la cocina. El olor de la lasaña emanaba desde la cocina. El favorito de Edward. No podía soportar la forma en que ella siempre lo complacía. Lo juro... se casó con su padre, pero con la forma en que mimaba a Edward hubieras pensado que lo hizo sólo para tener un hijo.

- **_¡Hermanastro!_** —grité de vuelta.

No puedo culparla, en realidad. Edward es el tipo de persona que cualquiera quiere consentir. Siempre va bien en la escuela. Un atleta motivado. Grandes ojos verdes. Cabello cobrizo. Siempre bien vestido. Simpático... ¿Cómo no iba a gustar? Bueno, supongo que algunas cosas no gustan. Siempre sale con algunas de las chicas más estúpidas. La última vez que estuvo en casa en verano, pasó todas las noches con esta tonta rubia llamada Tanya que no podía deletrear la palabra tesis, ni mucho menos escribir una. Ella claramente no se lo merecía. Estuve muy aliviada cuando le escuché decir a mi padrastro que se separaron durante las vacaciones de invierno. Al parecer, resultó para ser una guarra total. Atrapó a la puta follándose a un tío en su dormitorio después de una fiesta.

Subí las escaleras en silencio, planeando acercarme a hurtadillas y darle un susto de muerte por despertarme tan rudamente antes. Eché un vistazo por el pasillo y vi que su puerta estaba entreabierta. En silencio me acerqué de puntillas a su habitación, mirando a través del borde de las bisagras de la puerta.

Edward estaba acostado en la cama sobre su costado. Pobrecito, debe estar exhausto por el viaje a casa. Maldición, su culo se ve muy sexy en esos pantalones. Pensé en volver abajo, así poderle decir a mi mamá que él estaba durmiendo y así el resto de nosotros podíamos comer. Mientras volvía a la cabeza hacia abajo, me di cuenta que el primer cajón de la cómoda de Edward estaba abierto. Baje la mirada y vi un par de mis calcetines en el suelo.

Mmmm... Escuché desde su habitación. Miré a través del marco de la puerta. Edward se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda. ¡Joder! No podía creerlo. Su polla sobresalía de la parte delantera de sus pantalones desabrochados, su mano derecha envolviendo la base alrededor. Incluso desde la puerta, pude ver el líquido pre seminal salir por la punta llena de sangre de su polla. Tienes que estar bromeando. En su mano izquierda, Edward sostenía un par de mis bragas de seda ros sobre su cara. No podría decir si las estaba oliendo, o simplemente frotando contra su mejilla.

Una oleada de humedad se filtró por mi raja.

-¡Bella! ¡Edward! ¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí arriba? ¡Cena! ¡Ahora!- gritó mi madre por las escaleras.

-¡Mierda!- murmuré.

Edward saltó de la cama, abrochando frenéticamente sus pantalones. Empujé su puerta abriéndola.

-Ya oíste a la mujer- Sonreí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí de pie?- preguntó él, todavía buscando a tientas el botón de sus pantalones.

-El tiempo suficiente- insinué, echando un vistazo a las bragas en su cama.

-Qué coño, Bella, ¡sal fuera! ¡Estaré abajo en un segundo!- dijo Edward preso del pánico, lanzando el borde de su manta sobre la evidencia.

Sonreí mientras cerraba su puerta y bajé las escaleras.

-Estará abajo en un segundo. Simplemente está... ¡limpiando!- grité. Luego sonreí con picardía.

Empecé a poner la mesa para la cena, deleitándome con la escena de la que acababa de ser testigo. Esas eran claramente mis bragas. Tengo un par igual a ellas y sé que las dejé en ese primer cajón que él había revuelto.

Edward entró en el comedor, su rostro aún rojo de vergüenza. Sonreí radiante mientras le miraba limpiarse el sudor de su frente. Disparó una mirada feroz en mi dirección mientras estiraba el brazo buscando su plato.

-¡Hola, cariño! ¿Desempacaste todo? ¡Pareces exhausto!- preguntó mamá, sentándose a la mesa.

Me reí en voz baja ante la palabra 'exhausto'. No podía borrar la estúpida sonrisa de mi cara. Él me miro de nuevo, advirtiéndome bruscamente con sus ojos.

-Casi. Tengo una caja en el coche que todavía tengo que traer- murmuró.

-Bueno, ¡a comer! Hay una tonelada de comida y vas a necesitar algo de energía esta semana. Queríamos organizar una fiesta para ti este fin de semana. ¡Quiero que me des una lista de todas las personas que quieras invitar para el sábado!- Mi madre es una gran organizadora de fiestas. Siempre tratando de empujarnos en incómodas reuniones sociales.

-Bueno, creo que Emmett está en casa por el verano. Jasper estará conduciendo de vuelta mañana. Estoy seguro de que estarán bien con eso- dijo Edward, llenando su plato con lasaña.

-¿Alguna chica a la que desees invitar? Estoy segura de que quieres que vengan algunas chicas- le ofreció.

Me reí de nuevo. Él dirigió una punzante mirada en mi camino.

-Seguro. Probablemente. ¿Crees que podríamos conseguir algo de alcohol este año? Ahora todos tenemos 21, sería genial si pudiéramos conseguir un barril o algo. Universitarios, ¿sabes?- preguntó.

-No lo sé, me refiero a que Bella sólo tiene 18. No quiero que sientas que estamos dejando fuera a Bella- dijo mi madre condescendientemente.

-Voy a estar BIEN, mamá. Dios… Puedo manejar un poco de alcohol en la casa. ¡Caray!

-Bien pensaré en ello. ¡Ahora a comer!- ordenó.

-Papá y yo vamos a salir a ver una película. ¡Estaremos de vuelta en un rato!- Oí llamar a mi mamá llamar por las escaleras, mientras me deslizaba en mi camisón.

-¡Padrastro!- grité de vuelta. -¡Nos vemos en la mañana!

Esto no podría ser más perfecto. Apliqué a mis labios brillo de cereza, me quité mis calcetines y me deslicé por el pasillo.

_Knock-knock-knock._

Empujé la puerta de Edward abriéndola, no esperando una respuesta. Estaba ordenando su ropa y guardándola en el armario.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Dónde están?- exigí.

-¿Dónde está qué?- preguntó con fingida estupidez.

-Ya sabes qué...- sonreí, dando un paso hacia él.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- eludió él, lanzando una camisa en un cajón.

-¿Dónde están las bragas que tú prácticamente estabas inhalando en tu cama hoy?- pregunté, una sonrisa cubriendo mi cara.

Su rostro se puso rojo de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta y continuó doblando la ropa.

-Toda tu ropa está en el cajón superior. La puse allí para hacer espacio para mi mierda- dijo, evitando hábilmente mi pregunta. Metí mis dedos hacia abajo a los bolsillos de sus vaqueros en su culo y tire de él hacia mí. Sabía que me deseaba ahora. Él podía pretender toda la noche que no... Pero yo lo sabía mejor.

-¡Vete! ¡Estoy ocupado! —insistió.

-¡No estás ocupado!- dije, agarrando su culo a través del vaquero.

-¿Qué diablos, Bella?- Se volvió, rompiendo mi dominio sobre su firme trasero. La mirada en su cara era tan intrigante. Había un anhelo en sus ojos que nunca había visto antes... y una frustración que yo conocía muy bien.

-Está bien- le aseguré. Moví mis dedos a lo largo del lóbulo de su oreja mientras él lentamente soltaba su agarre sobre el par de calcetines en sus manos. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras corría mi pulgar sobre la base de su oído y su nuca, descansando mis uñas ligeramente contra su clavícula.

Me incliné y lo besé, presionando mi labio superior entre los suyos y chupando su labio inferior en mi boca mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello. Se quedó inmóvil, persistente ante el control de mis labios. Pasé mi lengua por su labio mientras lo agarraba entre mis dientes. Sentí sus manos tímidamente moverse a mi cintura, suavemente revoloteando contra mi camisa mientras deslizaba mi lengua entre sus labios.

Moví mi lengua contra la suya, usando la fricción de mis papilas gustativas para persuadir a su lengua a que saliera de su boca. Sus dedos se apretaron en mis caderas y sentí que me empujaba más cerca, apoyando mi vientre contra el suyo. Su polla estaba rígida, confinada bajo sus pantalones. Podía sentirla esforzándose por escapar, presionando contra mi pelvis.

Empujé de nuevo con mis caderas, frotándome contra su cuerpo. Chupando su lengua en mi boca, capturándola entre mis dientes. Levanto sus manos a mi cara y murmuró contra su lengua atrapada. Suavemente liberé mi mordida mientras él me empujaba hacia atrás.

-Tienes que salir de aquí. Si mamá entra aquí, estoy muerto. Eres mi hermana, mi padre me mataría.

-**_Hermanastra_**. Dios. ¿Qué pasa con vosotros?- suspiré, irritada. Deslicé mi mano por debajo de la cintura de sus vaqueros y tire de él hacia la cama.

-Además, ella se fue a ver una película con tu padre. No volverán pronto le avisé.

-Lo que sea. Tienes que irte.- Envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de mis brazos, me empujó hacia atrás, más cerca de la cama.

-No lo creo. Después de todo, esta es sólo tu habitación por el verano. Mis cosas todavía están aquí. Es todavía mi habitación- bromeé.

-De verdad, Bella, no puedo hacer esto... por favor vete...- suplicó.

Me senté en la cama, tirando de él hacia abajo conmigo, con sus manos todavía apretadas alrededor de mis brazos.

-No voy a ninguna parte. Te vi hoy. Te vi jugando con mis bragas. Vi todo lo que ocultas en esos vaqueros.

Edward se quedó mirando mis piernas desnudas, evitando el contacto visual. Me tumbé en la cama y levante mi camisón sobre mis muslos. Sus ojos siguieron la tela mientras se movía sobre mi piel. El agarre en mis brazos se hizo ligeramente más apretado.

-¿Te gustan mis bragas?- le pregunté. -Realmente parecía te gustaban. ¿Te gustan estas?- Tiré de mi camisón aún más, revelando las bragas de encaje azul que se aferraban a mi pegajosa hendidura. Edward no dijo una palabra mientras miraba la ligera tela entre mis piernas.

-¿Por qué no frotas tu cara en estas? Son más suaves que las que tenías antes...- sugerí.

Edward estaba congelado en su mirada, sus manos sólo ligeramente se aferraban a mis muñecas ahora. Abrí mis piernas ampliamente y tomé sus manos entre las mías. Llevando sus dedos hasta el borde de las bragas, guiándolo para que tirara abajo la cinturilla. Gentilmente usé sus manos, deslizando el encaje azul por debajo de mis caderas, apenas exponiendo mi hendidura a él.

-Mierda, te afeitas...- le oí jadear.

-Me gusta mantener mi piel suave. Puedes tocar si quieres...- ofrecí.

Levantó la vista hacia mí, prácticamente temblando. Tomé sus manos en las mías y tiré de su cuerpo más cerca de mí. Lentamente se inclinó, acercando su cara a mi pelvis. Podía sentir su aliento en mi piel cuando llevo su boca hacia mi coño. Rozó su mejilla contra mis bragas, respirando profundamente cuando la tela descansó contra su piel. Moví sus dedos otra vez por debajo de la cinturilla, presionándolas hacia abajo.

-Yo...- comenzó.

-Puedes conservarlas si las quitas- le dije.

Sentí sus manos suavemente bajar mis bragas. Las saco cuidadosamente mientras yo levantaba mi culo de la cama ligeramente, exponiendo mi coño completamente. Apretó el encaje en su mano, mirando fijamente mi coño.

Deslicé mi mano hacia abajo sobre mi vientre, deteniéndome justo cuando mi dedo medio se posó sobre mis labios vaginales.

-Bésame- susurré.

-Pero...

-Bésame aquí...- señalé con mi dedo.

Edward se congeló, mis bragas todavía envueltas en su mano. Deslicé mis dedos por entre los labios de mi coño, separándolos para él. Su respiración se hizo más pesada.

-Besa mi clítoris— insistí.

A regañadientes se inclinó, presionando suavemente sus labios contra el borde de mi hendidura. Arqueé mi espalda, reorientando su boca a mi clítoris.

-Mmmmmmm- gemí, mientras sus labios acariciaban mi clítoris. Pase mis manos por su pelo y tiré de su cabeza más cerca. Levantando las caderas, me presioné a mí misma con fuerza contra su cara. Sentí sus labios separarse contra mi piel, mientras su lengua se deslizaba fuera de su boca y resbalaba por encima de mi clítoris.

-Uhhnnmm... Edward...- gimoteé mientras mi hermanastro comenzaba a girar su húmeda lengua contra mi clítoris. Mi coño sentía hinchado mientras la sangre corría por mi cuerpo. Edward comenzó a besar mi sexo, chupando mis labios entre sus labios. Sólo podía gemir y retorcerme debajo de él, mientras me satisfacía. Sin previo aviso, sentí sus dientes morder mi clítoris.

-¡Ay! Me mordiste- lo regañé. Levantó su cabeza, sus ojos azules brillantes. Trepó aún más en la cama y me besó en la cara. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, abrazándome fuerte y deslizó su otra mano hacia mi culo. Rodó sobre su espalda, tirando de mí encima de él. Me besó profundamente, explorando mi boca con su lengua.

Sentí su dedo deslizarse entre mis piernas por detrás, sumergiéndolo suavemente en mi coño. Liberando su brazo de mi cintura y lo estiró hacia arriba, agarrándome del pelo mientras presionaba aún más su lengua en mi boca. Apartó la yema de su dedo de mi coño y rápidamente la deslizó sobre mi culo. Asustada, levanté la cabeza. Él se hizo cargo de mi resistencia, bajando mi cabeza otra vez mientras presionaba su dedo en mi culo el dolor se disparó por mi columna vertebral.

-¡Mmffff!- Luché contra él mientras sus caderas comenzaron a balancearse por debajo de mi cuerpo, frotando su cremallera contra mi piel mientras su polla dura como una roca luchaba para escapar de sus vaqueros. Clavé mis uñas en su pecho y grité en su boca. Él se fundió en la cama, liberándome.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Dios, Bella... joder...- jadeó. Una mirada de arrepentimiento se apoderó de su cara. Tenía un poco de dolor, pero no podía dejarle parar ahora. Lo miré por un momento, luego me senté en sus rodillas y me incliné hacia atrás, buscando el botón de sus vaqueros.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Realmente no quieres esto...- suspiró cuando me arrodillé encima de él y desabroché su cremallera. Con confianza lo miré a los ojos mientras tiraba de sus vaqueros y boxers más abajo de su culo, liberando su pulsante y roja polla.

-Quiero esto tanto como tú deseas mis bragas- dije sin rodeos, señalando con la cabeza el lío de encaje azul que estaba en la cama junto a su cara. Me incliné sobre él y besé sus labios suavemente. Llevó ambas manos sobre mi culo. Agarré su polla con mi mano, guiándola a mi coño. Lentamente froté la cabeza de su polla arriba y abajo sobre mi mojada hendidura, mordiendo mi labio mientras saboreaba la sensación. Él contemplaba mi cara, boquiabierto mientras sus manos comenzaban a presionar en mi culo, empujando la punta de su polla dentro de mí. Agarré las bragas con mi mano libre y las lleve a su rostro.

-Fóllame bien y puedes tomar tantas como desees para llevarte contigo a la universidad- bromeé.

Con esto, disparó sus caderas hacia arriba, llenándome con toda la longitud de su polla. Dejé escapar un grito sobresaltado y empujé de nuevo reuniéndome con sus embestidas. No podía creer lo duro que estaba. Mecí mis caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras su caliente verga golpeaba repetidamente contra las paredes de mi coño. Tiró de mis labios a los suyos, su mano alrededor de mi cuello.

Tiraba de mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, su pelvis se frotaba con fuerza contra mi clítoris. Mi cuerpo se apretó alrededor de su polla mientras la fricción en mi clítoris crecía. Gimió en mi boca y puso su mano otra vez en mi culo. Estiré mi brazo hacia mi espalda y traté de retirar su mano. Su fuerte brazo resistió a mi intento, y empujó dos dedos en mi culo. Grité cuando el dolor quemó a través de mi cuerpo.

Sus dedos embistieron dentro y fuera de mi culo mientras su polla machacaba mi coño, golpeando mi clítoris contra su cuerpo, mientras él silenciaba mis gritos con su lengua. Me dolía el cuerpo y me tambaleaba en placer mientras él invadía mis agujeros. No podía alejarme, no quería hacerlo. Dolía tan jodidamente bien.

Edward golpeó su polla en mí más fuerte y más rápido, no sé si estaba cada vez más grande, o si yo me estaba estrechando más... no podía contenerme más. Mi coño chorreaba mientras palpitaba alrededor de su pene.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío! Edward... joder... yo voy a... correrme maldita sea… joder... ¡joder!- grité contra su cara. Golpeó más profundo y más duro, enviándome en estado de shock mientras él utilizaba mi dolorido cuerpo.

-Dios, detente... para... ¡joder, duele! —le supliqué.

-Voy a... correrme... en... tu... jodido... coño...- gruñó debajo de mí, golpeando más y más profundamente. Lloré de dolor cuando él enterró su polla contra mi punto G y apretó mi culo abierto con sus dedos.

-Ahh... ¡JODER!- gritó. Su semen caliente se disparó contra mi cérvix, llenándome con su carga.

Su polla latía rítmicamente dentro de mí, disparando carga tras carga de su caliente y pegajoso semen profundamente dentro de mí. Mis piernas temblaban violentamente mientras él abría mi culo con sus dedos y llenaba mi coño con su semen.

Sacó sus dedos de mi culo y me soltó haciéndome caer contra él. Su semen goteaba dentro de mí, su polla cubierta con una gruesa y blanca funda. Rodé fuera de su cuerpo sobre la cama y bajé al piso. Lentamente me puse de pie, mis piernas temblando debajo de mí y me tambaleé hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

La próxima vez, ¡cierra tu puerta!- Sonreí mientras me alejaba.


	2. Queridas calenturientas,

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas chicas que leen mis adaptaciones, a las que siguen y para quienes se volvieron favoritas, para mí es un gusto compartirles estas calientes historias que tanto me gustan. Por esto las invito a que cuando lean una de mis adaptaciones les den follow o favorite, no saben el gusto que me da y lo que me impulsa a seguir a buscando en mis archivos historias calientes para que ustedes las lean. Y para aquellas chicas que no tienen cuenta en FF o no han ingresado en su usuario, las invito a dejar un review para saber que están ahí, bueno, a todas incluso a las que sí tienen cuenta. Sé que en mi advertencia soy muy cortante o quizá muy dura, pero realmente quiero saber su opinión siempre y cuando no sea para armar polémica.

**Les agradezco, besos**

**GN**

**Pd: para quienes no tienen cuenta y dejan un review, les responderé siempre y cuando la cantidad sea por lo menos mayor o igual a 20, de no ser así debería hacer muchas publicaciones y sería un poco tedioso. Podría ser algo como un ****_"¨Preguntas de FF"_**** o algo así. **


End file.
